Presente Salvaje & Futuro No Evitable
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: LEMMON-Porque aunque fuera como fuera...al final y totalmente resignado no podía evitar decirle "Te Amo". Ya que simplemente todo en su vida se relacionaba con ella y era jodida-mente inexorable.Desde el deseo hasta el sentimiento. SEV-MIONE.


**_¡Hola, holita, holota! XD_**

_Aquí mi nuevo BaBe. Si, si ya dirán: ¿Y a esta que mosca le pico? ¡Con esa pareja tan iuk! Bueno lamento informarles que me siento orgullosa de lo que hice. A poco estuve que me salieran canas de lo difícil que se me hizo._

_**Disclaimer-**Lamentablemente HP no es mio (T.T) así que solo la trama me pertenece._

_**Nota-**Obviamente o no tan obviamente es desde la perspectiva de Severus y luego la mía. Aclaro Hermione esta en su 7mo año así que pretendan que la guerra aun no a pasado y ella pudo completar sus estudios por lo tanto tiene casi 18 años y Severus tiene 38 años. Vale._

_**Advertencia-**Este one-shoot contiene LEMMON, si no te gusta vete. Solo digo. :D_

_Besos y por Salazar comenten que si ya leyeron NO moriran por dejar un misero comentario en un one-shoot que su autora desea saber con mucha ansias que piensan. Aclaro si de plano creen que estoy loca o les gusto._

**_¡Ahora si a leer!_**

* * *

_**Presente Salvaje & Futuro No Evitable**_

.

.

Si alguien pudiera saber el arte de la Legeremancia mejor que yo. Si este pudiera al menos llegar a escuchar algún reflejo de mis oscuros pensamientos. Diría que definitivamente quiero dañar la reputación de la forma mas baja de la Señorita Perfecta Prefecta Hermione Jane Granger o que tengo el magnifico talento de implantar tan infame mentira en mi cabeza o como primera opción se los aseguro de que soy un depravado mental por pensar en esa "niña" de tal forma.

Pero si tan solo se quedara un momento mas, sabrían que es una de esas pocas ocasiones en la vida que estoy diciendo la pura verdad. Jaj. Irónica la vida. Esa niña, que digo, esa m-u-j-e-r que por MERLÍN a hecho que tenga los sueños mas jodida-mente mojados en mi vida y despierte a media noche como un maldito mocoso adolescente todo sudado, excitado y mojado. Es la que me a vuelto casi loco por querer poseer-la estos últimos aparentes estáticos meses.

Tampoco es que antes tuviera el sueño tan pesado y los extrañara del todo ya que mi vida tampoco es un parque de diversiones. Digo si a lo que llevo se le puede llamar vida.

Pero la Señorita Granger no es quien creen que es. Esa niñata que creen que es una s-a-n-t-a (deletreado y todo) de su devoción. Simplemente NO lo es. Que su mayor virtud es la inocencia, tampoco lo es. Que es anti-curvas. ¿Quien demonios lo comprobó?

Que solo piensa en lo libros, jaj, créanme no es en lo único que piensa. Que no sabe del arte del coqueteo. ¡Me rió en sus cara por primera vez! Y tengo la impresión de que seria una experiencia completamente nueva para ustedes. Que es asexual. ¡Quien fue el idiota que se lo creyó! Ah si.. Weasley. ¡Veinte puntos menos a Gryffindor por culpa de la comadreja ciega y imbécil!

¿Como se esto? No tengo porque contárselos. ¿O que se creen que cuento mi vida personal todo el tiempo? Solo les diré que la hija de muggles no esta mal. ¿Y porque... no? Esa frase últimamente es mi pregunta y tormento continuo. ¿Porque... no?

.

.

.

Es viernes en la noche, al fin. La noche esta oscura y apenas se ve la pálida luz de la luna. Presiento que se convertirá en una noche interesante. (N/A-XD) Vigilo haciendo mi ronda por los pasillos y se que tu también. Si solo por casualidad el destino lo quiere haré lo que mi cuerpo me impulse a hacer. Porque ya la palabra auto-control no significa nada para mi. Hum. Ya me puedo imaginar tu cuerpo debajo del mio... -se me seca la boca nada mas de pensarlo-.. como muchas noches e imaginado.

Jaj. ¿Quien dijo que la vida.. es cruel? Bueno lo es en cantidades grandes, pero están los pequeños regalos caídos de la nada. Y de la nada apareces tu. Si señores aparece ella. Con su melena castaña que ahora es suavemente ondulada que se me es mas atrayente cuando esta desordenada. Sus curvas tapadas por la ropa que muy pronto estarán fuera de su bendito cuerpo. Y esos labios comunes y corrientes que juro por Salazar que pronto estarán rojos y hinchados por mi.

-¿Que hace por aquí tan tarde Profesor Snape?-me pregunta ella en un tono que me suena a fingida inocencia, moviendo sus caderas al caminar de una manera hipnotizante.

-Jaj. No lo se Granger tal vez.. lo mismo que usted. Si.. me parece.-le digo con ironía deteniéndome al igual que ella y fijando mi vista en sus ojos de felina.

-Profesor me ofende al saber que se esta comparando con una sangre sucia como yo.-me contesta ella cambiando su voz de fingida inocencia a la de una mujer adulta. Y para colmo apenas hablando en un susurro ronco. Y a la vez asegurándose que nadie la haya escuchado, mirando discretamente a ambos lados del pasillo. Jaj, muy audaz.. Granger.

-Que.. sutil Señorita Granger.-le contesto con mi costumbre de arrastrar las palabras.-Y.. dígame. ¿Por que esta revelación.. ante mi?-le termino de decir alzando una ceja.

-¿Es que no se había dado.. cuenta?-me dice fingiendo cara de sorpresa, para luego cambiarla a una de coquetería, acercándose a mi.-Usted.. mi querido profesor me es hum digamos.. muy atrayente.-me termina diciendo con una sonrisa de lado (nada de ella.. pero aun así haciéndola ver.. mas felina y condenada mente sexy) Solo me tomo un segundo de sorpresa por su tan tranquila actitud y decidirme a actuar.

-Bueno Granger.. esta segura de lo que hace.-le digo mortalmente serio pero aun así pasando la lengua por mis labios. En menos de un segundo la acerco a mi y coloco mis manos en su delgada cintura y pegándola completamente a mi.

-Muy.. segura.-es todo lo que dice ella deseosa y desconcertada antes de poner sus manos en mi pelo y tratar de besarme. Tsk.

-No.. Señorita.. Granger.-siseo en su oído de la manera mas seductora.-Si tan inteligente es sabría que las cosas conmigo.. no son tan fáciles. Son a mi manera.-le termino de decir. En un reflejo muerdo su lóbulo y a ella se le escapa un gemido. Hum. ¿Con que punto débil? Me restregó contra ella las caderas y ella imita mis movimientos con su propio cuerpo. Otros gemidos salen de parte de ambos ya que un bulto se a formado en mis pantalones y este va creciendo.

-¿Profesor Snape?-pregunta ella con voz ronca.

-Dígame.-le digo en un siseo ronco y acto seguido muerdo su barbilla.

-No tengo todo el tiempo.. del mundo.-me contesta ella aun con la voz ronca y suspirando. Yo rió cinicamente sin poder evitarlo junto a su oído.

-Créame Granger.. tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para mi.-siseo con arrogancia. Mientras beso su cuello lánguidamente. Siento su respiración agitada contra mi cuerpo. Y un deseo se apodera de mi. La beso en los labios, ella da permiso a mi lengua y yo dirijo la manera en que nos besamos. Es excitante, delicioso y lento pero salvaje.

-¿Ah si?-me pregunta ella cuando tomamos una bocanada de aire. Yo solo la miro alzando una ceja y le contesto al oído mientras acaricio su trasero y ella echa su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del placer.

-Se como me miras en clase Granger. Mi querida.. estudiante-le contesto tratando de sonar calmado. Por Salazar quisiera saborear sus senos ahora mismo pero no puedo. Estamos en los pasillos. ¡ Maldición! Necesito un lugar vació. Aun así le sigo contestando con las fuerzas de todo mi autor-control, dando una mordida en su cuello.- Y también en.. los pasillos, la biblioteca e inclusive.. en el comedor cuando crees que nadie te observa.-le sigo siseando en su oído con maldad, noto como un gemido de sorpresa sale de sus labios. Yo sonrió de lado.

-Yo no..-trata de contestarme con su única voz ronca, pero no se lo permito.

-Shhh.. a callar querida. ¿No habíamos quedado en que si eras inteligente sabias que seria a mi.. manera?-le pregunte retorica-mente pegando su cuerpo mas al mio. Ella gimió y abrió los ojos para cambiarlos al segundo a unos de deseo. ¡Joder! No aguantare mas. La necesitaba debajo de mi pero ya. Mi erección se hacia mas grande con el tiempo. Tenia que dejar de jugar. Paciencia.. Snape.-Y.. se que no soy un niñato Granger y tu tampoco. Ya has decidido bueno quieres jugar con el peligro... tu lo haz deseado.-termine de sisear entre su cuello con la voz seca por la excitación. Mientras le arranque un beso pasional y la tomo en brazos para meternos en la aula mas próxima.

.

.

.

.

Respiraciones agitadas pero que aun no quieren parar de lo que están haciendo, besos por todas partes sin faltar los labios y hasta en la parte inferior de los muslos de Hermione.. si no llegamos a contar la entrada, lenguas que con deseo prueban todo a su alcance: desde la lengua del otro hasta las lamidas en la piel, mordidas que son repartidas en cada sitio existente.

-...SEVERUS...-grita la voz de una fémina extasiada por el placer.

-...Shhh...-sisea una voz ronca masculina.-Callada querida... que no quieres... que te deje así.-le dice con algo de crueldad burlona haciendo presentación de toda su paciencia haciéndola sufrir parando sus caricias.

-Carajo.. Severus si paras te hechizare.. lo juro.-grita la fémina aun con voz ronca y agitada.

-Que boca.. querida.-dice este satisfecho con su reacción, aunque el quisiera no podría dejar de hacerla suya.

Severus ataca la boca que acabo de blasfemar y la besa con salvajismo por que el juro dejarla hinchada y roja y el cumple sus promesas. Se besan mas bien parecen que se atacan.. hambrientos entre mordidas, suspiros,lamidas y besos cortos. Se tocan sin ninguna vergüenza ambos desnudos: ella toca en toda su profesor desde su espalda que araña, su pelo que jala mientra se besan y su miembro que acaricia o mas bien estruja entre sus manos.

-HER-MIONE.-grita el extasiado por tanto placer como nunca lo a sentido antes.

Y el la toca: desde sus senos que antes lamió, beso y mordió y ella gimió con pasión, su trasero bien formado que tanto le vuelve loco tocando y dando golpes inofensivos pero placenteros para ella, hasta su entrada que masturbo para ella con sus dedos y lengua hasta que ella se mojara completamente.

Y lo mejor para el final. Cuando ya esta hastiado del glorioso tormento y quiere el máximo de placer la toma de la cintura y sin previo aviso se adentra a ella con un rápido movimiento.

-Ah.. hum.. ah.-gime ella.

-Salazar.. ah.. no.. si.. estas tan estrecha.-gime y suspira el.

Ahora el la esta montando en el vaivén que se esta haciendo mas rápido, tortuoso y placentero.

-Severussss.-gime ella.

-Humm.-gruñe y gime el.

Ya casi alcanzan el clímax, los dos se van al mismo tiempo como uno solo. Su miembro esta que explota y ella se va a mojar completamente. Y sucede.. ambos llegaron al clímax ella gime y grita y el gime y gruñe. (Para nada silenciosos XD.) Están en el paraíso los segundos o tal vez minutos mas jodida mente deliciosos en sus vidas. El mejor sexo probado hasta ahora. Y el mejor orgasmo de sus existencias. El orgasmo va disminuyendo (lamentablemente) poco a poco.

Y aunque fue y aun sigue siendo jodida mente delicioso nadie podría aguantar algo tan espectacular toda su vida.. se necesitarían descansos por que es demasiado salvaje. Se diría fuera de este planeta. Aunque Severus no le importaría vivir así.. moriría con el tiempo eso es seguro pero feliz. Cosa que seria buena por una vez en su jodida vida. Pero lo bueno aunque se oiga malo siempre llega a su fin. Pasa unos minutos descansando, aun el dentro de ella.. pero a ambos no les importa. La frente de ella junto a la de el tratando de tranquilizar sus respiraciones.

Ese tiempo pasa y ella se pone de pie como puede ya que sus piernas apenas la sostienen y el no se lo impide. Ella busca su varita que siempre lleva consigo entre la ropa de el y ella que se encuentra tirada en el suelo y con dos movimientos esta limpia y vestida. Pero el también fue rápido y sobre todo callado como una serpiente ya que también se encontraba limpio y vestido cuando ella volteo a verlo.

Ella lo mira con una sonrisa radiante y porque negadlo con su pizca de coquetería. Y el la mira como siempre con su mirada negra y profunda vacía de emoción para los demás, pero a quien engañaba, dentro de todo esa negrura en sus ojos un brillo se encontraba en ellos. El solo hizo una mueca que se podría catalogar como ofensiva pero ella supo que era su amago de sonrisa ladeada.

.

.

.

.

Y siguieron los encuentros después de eso. Con mas frecuencia con el tiempo. Siempre fueron placenteros, salvajes y llenos de pasión. Hermione se dio cuenta de que no era simplemente una descarada carnal atracción por su profesor de Pociones. Severus por mas inexpresivo y calculador que fuera se dio cuenta que su atracción por ella era simplemente incontrolable, quería mas que simples noches con ella.

Porque después de que Hermione se graduara y Severus decidiera darse unas merecidas vacaciones sus vidas cambiaron. Ya no eran el que se acostó con la estudiante por deseo o morbosidad y ella no era la curiosa y deseosa estudiante por su profesor de pociones.

Para hacer el cuento corto. Eran Hermione Jane de Snape y Severus Snape. A pesar de las edades y a pesar de los problemas. Por que habían sentimientos ocultos detrás de ambos cortejos. Y nunca se pudieron evitar o detener. Por tan ridículo que suene.. siempre había existido un amor.. uno inexorable.

-Te amo Severus.-dijo una Hermione recostada tranquilamente sobre su marido. El rió ante esto casi con sarcasmo pero ella sabia que el reía así y ella amaba esa risa sexy, cínica y arrogante. Pero aun así ella quería escuchar algo de parte de su marido así que se levanto y lo miro a los ojos. El la vio y rodó los ojos.

-Esta bien. Increíble pero cierto.. yo también.-ella se quedo esperando un "te amo" pero no llego y se hizo la ofendida. Sabia que el la amaba con todo su corazón pero ella quería escucharlo de sus labios así que se hizo la ofendida esperando.. pero el solo dijo.-Amor.-tras escuchar esas palabras ella se recostó otra vez encima de el pero aun estaba enojada.

-Eres muy frió, orgulloso, cínico, arrogante...-ella iba a seguir pero el la voltio y la beso dejándola sin respiración.

-Pero así me amas.-dijo el cínico como si fuera obvio arrastrando las palabras, ella solo bufo ante esto.-Te amo.. Hermione.-finalmente dijo el. Ella sonrió radiante y lo beso en la comisura de los labios.

"Porque aunque fuera como fuera ella. Al final totalmente resignado no podía evitar decirle "Te Amo". Simplemente porque todo en su vida se relacionaba con ella era jodida-mente inexorable. Incluyendo el amor que quiso evitar.. pero que finalmente.. sentía."

.

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**;p**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
